


Sunday Sundaes

by hc2323



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Double Date, F/M, cuteness, netflix and hill, pure fluff, shameless billary cuteness, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc2323/pseuds/hc2323
Summary: A rare day off and impromptu double date on the campaign trail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a cute lil fluffy short story!
> 
> this idea just popped into my head a bit randomly but it was too cute not to write. thinking about her campaign gave me the feels, but anything is a worthy distraction from this week in american politics...
> 
> hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave suggestions/comments/requests if you'd like!

A soft buzz coming from her iPhone woke Hillary, sunshine streaming through thin curtains positioned on the windows of the tour bus they resided on for the duration of her trip around the Midwest. Rubbing her eyes gently, and glancing over at the time, she reached for the device. "9 missed calls by 9 in the morning.. a new record." Hillary chuckled softly to herself. Briefly, she was alarmed at the unusually late wake up call; she could have sworn her alarm was set much earlier and it was rarity that she was afforded time to sleep in. A quick read through of texts from a trusted aide resolved her apprehension - her only campaign event scheduled that day (yet another rarity, only one pressing event to attend to) was rescheduled to a later date. She couldn't help the smile that creeped across her face as she discovered this meant she had absolutely nothing to do today, and better yet, Bill was with her.

She could hear her husband's hearty chuckle and endearing Arkansas drawl from outside of their small cabin on the bus, up before her as usual, and smelled coffee brewing. Rolling out from under the covers, she grabbed Bill's old, but well loved robe and emerged from the bedroom to see Bill, Tim and Ann around the breakfast table in front of her. "There she is! Sleeping beauty." Bill smiled at his wife, wrapping long arms around her middle tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning sunshine." he added with a giggle.

"Morning honey.." She briefly snuggled into her husband's warm exterior and cherished his scent and comfort, ignoring Tim and Ann smiling and giggling at the pair of them for a few seconds. Once she pulled away, Hillary smiled at her running mate. "Good morning to you too!" She beamed.

"We figured we should let you sleep... but I suppose you've heard the good news by now." Tim said, handing her a steaming mug of black coffee.

"Oh yes. I was awoken by many missed calls and texts from Huma." She giggled. "It feels wrong to say it, but I'm not terribly upset to have a free Sunday.."

'We can finally catch up on the Good Wife!" Bill exclaimed. They had everything recorded in anticipation of finding time to binge watch their favorite shows.

"Oh, Ann and I have been absolutely hooked on that too... along with Scandal." Tim gushed, and the four of them launched into an animated conversation about their newest television obsessions.

Tim and Bill admired their wives from across the small table, laughing and enjoying their presence, just the four of them. Agents resided only at the front of the bus, driving. Bill in particular took the time to study his wife's face and body, observing her expression and occasionally catching her bright blue eyes. He was happy to see the sparkle in them, and a glow to her face he had missed during the past few difficult months on the campaign trail. Truly, he was most excited and pleased that today meant Hillary could have a break, time to breathe, eat properly, sleep, and enjoy herself.

As the large blue bus drove through mostly rural, quiet backwoods on their way to tomorrow's destination, the candidate had a fantastic view of the subdued beauty the Midwestern portion of America had. As lunchtime rolled around and the four found themselves hungry after an hour or so of laughs, discussion and general enjoyment, Tim spotted a diner along the route they followed.

"Hey hey hey let's eat there!! We can't pass up some good diner fries and ice cream afterward.." He beamed. As usual, everyone was unable to resist his uncanny charm and exuberance and they stopped for lunch. Bill took his wife's hand and helped her off of the bus, Ann and Tim not far behind them.

"Damn, it feels kinda like high school walking in here... like a double date with friends in high school. Only thing missing is the movie theatre after for fifty cents." Bill chuckled.

"Aw, a double date at a diner.." Ann smiled over at her husband and Hillary followed suit.

"Hey, double dates are pretty fun.." They looked at their husbands with twinkling eyes and Hillary winked.

"How could we deny you two a double date? We're here already, aren't we?" Tim got them seats at a booth in the back and they scooted in, Ann and Hillary across from their husbands.

They ordered greasy, 'bad', as Hillary called it, diner food; fries, burgers, the whole nine yards. The best part, besides being with people they loved and cherished, came at the end, when the dessert menu was brought over.

"I want a big sundae Billy." Bill smiled at her.

"Anything you want, love. Not quite vegan, though." He pouted.

"Aw baby, a bite won't kill you. But that means more for me... maybe I don't want to share!" She giggled. The press was normally on her case about eating, and she hated eating in front of any kind of reporter or media source. Somehow, they found a way to ostracize her for the smallest things. However, Hillary was not about to pass up an opportunity to get a big sundae with all kinds of toppings on it on this particular day.

"I think I want one too." Ann searched the dessert menu for a sugary frozen treat.

A happy Hillary was Hillary with a huge dish of ice cream and chocolate in front of her, and boy, was she thrilled when she saw the massive sundae set down on the table. "You look at that sundae the way Charlotte looks at Elmo." Bill teased her, gushing over his granddaughter at the same time. He got no reply, as his wife was preoccupied by inhaling spoonfuls of chocolate ice cream loaded with whipped cream and sprinkles, but smiled at the picture before him anyways.

Tim and Ann shared theirs, giggling as they fed each other spoonfuls. "Poor Bill, no dessert." Ann genuinely felt sorry he wasn't eating the delicious sundaes the three of them were shoveling in.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'll have my dessert later." He smirked in his wife's direction, nearly causing her to spit her food out.

"William!" She chastised him, although in the back of her mind, was holding him to his word. Eating dessert was one thing she loved, but she certainly didn't mind  
_being eaten_ either..

Finishing up their much needed diner stop and mini double date, they paid and walked back toward the bus, although not before Hillary could get a pint of ice cream to go. Bill found her sweet tooth adorable and funny, and laughed as she gripped the carton of ice cream like her newborn child until they were back safely on the tour bus.

Full, happy, and a little bit tired, they retired to the leather couch against the wall of the bus.

"Netflix, then? We have so much to catch up on." Hillary smiled, grabbing the remote and wasting no time climbing into Bill's lap and getting comfortable.

"Netflix, ice cream sundaes, and friends... happy day off." Tim and Ann smiled and took the couch adjacent to the other couple.

And so, for a precious few hours, they were free.


End file.
